


Night Sky

by SunshineValley



Category: Original Work
Genre: A story for before the night, Short Story, sort-of-kinda-inspired by BiW, very short, very very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineValley/pseuds/SunshineValley
Summary: The things we can't reach are sometimes the most beautiful. Because when we can't reach or more often, we don't know how to, it only becomes more special.I think that the Night Sky can be qualified as such
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Super short thing, that I made after a simple thought occured. I guess it could be qualified as poem.  
> Something to read before bed, give a little food for thought - sweet dreams everyone

My feets are chained and for that I am grounded.

I don’t think that is something that will ever stop. 

Far above me, into the nights horizon, there’s a great star hanging.  
I’m walking towards it.  
I don’t think that will ever stop either. 

I guess as these years have gone by, I have become a thief at heart.  
I see something shiny and I want it; even if it for just a fraction of a moment. 

It can be as simple as that I suppose. 

With the great night sky above me, I can only watch from the ground and see in wonder its display of a thousand lights, dazzling and so far out of reach. It’s sort of nice, being under something so beautiful, here where I can witness it and reach out my hand. 

The chains keep me down, a subtle reminder I think, but still beats being inside where the dull ceiling is my only display.  
I am walking, one step at a time, towards the light that I now can see. The house I once was settled in is far behind me. 

It is a beautiful night after all. A night that never ends for a simple wanderer like me.


End file.
